The present invention relates generally to capacitive sensors and specifically to graphene-based capacitive sensors. Capacitive sensors, such as touchpads, are computer input devices that can include one or more touch sensitive areas, which can sense the position of a user's finger (or fingers) on its surface to provide a platform for interactive input. Capacitive sensors can utilize surface capacitance to determine the position of the user's finger (or fingers). Capacitive sensors can alternatively utilize projected capacitance to determine the position of the user's finger (or fingers).